Another Reason He's an Outsider
by sunkissedchris
Summary: An unintentional interruption leads to an impromptu sex talk from Steve Randle.  Pony is struggling a bit with growing up, and once again trying to prove he is a greaser like everyone else. Rated M for mature themes, no slash, nothing graphic.


*I don't own _The Outsiders_, no copy right infringement intended.

**Warnings: **I do not support pre-age sex. Please be careful no matter your age, and remember I'm not a health teacher or physician, so don't look at this as any type of advice for preventing pregnancy or anything like that.

There is no slash or actual sex in this either. Rated M for mature themes.

* * *

><p>Ponyboy grinned in a hopefully charming way. He'd seen Soda pull it off many times before him, so he decided it was worth a try. He came to realize it was an obvious success when the pretty girl in front of him decided to melt and mold herself against his side.<p>

There really wasn't much to this picking-girls-up thing. Pony had to admit the gang knew what they were talking about when they said he was missing out. Who knew girls could be so entertaining? They toyed with their hair too much and batted their eyelashes annoyingly, but they were alright after they got over that.

Pony loved the curve of the girl's hips beneath his hands, and he enjoyed the taste of her cherry chap stick. She didn't seem to mind, or really notice, his hesitancy or idiocy (because he was definitely had made a few asinine moves during the evening).

He knew the girl currently curled up beside him would never be someone he would introduce to Darry, maybe not even the gang. No definitely not any of them. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, but this wasn't the type of girl you took home to meet the family or even the friends really. It was a one night deal; she knew that, he knew that. She was a loud mouth girl, someone he would never be able to stand for more than one night of pleasure.

In fact, he doubted she'd remember tonight in the morning. She had plenty to drink over the course of the night. She had soft brown hair; a sassy cherry flavored mouth with a tang of moonshine, and guarded blue eyes.

He'd never be able to stay with someone with such guarded eyes, but then again, it was just another reason it was just for tonight.

Throughout the night he warred with himself. He felt guilty. He realized his mother would never have liked him to just…use a girl like this. He didn't like the term _use._ It didn't describe the situation properly. He may be using her, but she was using him too…it was a _symbiotic_ situation.

His mother wouldn't have liked it one bit, but then again everyone in the gang did this. Darry wouldn't like it either, but like he could talk. Pony was sure there were a lot of one night romances in his memories. The rest of the gang would hardly care, but maybe it would stop the humiliating jokes about his virginity that Two-Bit was determined to spout at any given moment.

Why did he feel a pang of remorse as he slid his tongue into her mouth, and quickly dominated?

In the back of his mind, he knew even this guarded greaser girl deserved a bit better than this.

But, he's sixteen and wanted a good time—hormones ruled over his morals for tonight.

Pony happily, yet a still a bit apprehensively, led her away from the party. They were near a lake that was smack dab between the east side and west side; he quickly led her down to the beach, which was really only a small six foot wide patch of sand that went around the rim of the lake. He threw another charismatic smile her way—even if it was a random girl he didn't really have feelings for, he could still try to make it a bit romantic.

_It's still not really right, but it's not like she expects anything from me…not really._

Pony helped her out of her clothes, and she helped him—_symbiosis_—and led her into the water.

"You've got to be shitting me right now."

Pony and his date for the night jumped apart. She quickly threw her arms up around her chest and dodged behind him for cover. She tripped on the bottom of the lake, but managed to right herself at the last moment, she'd obviously been in this position before if the unembarrassed yet sour look on her face was anything to go by.

_Apparently,_ Pony thought,_ she's been caught in action before, not very surprising. What's her name again…_He felt a bit ashamed of himself when he couldn't recall her name right away. _Abigail…Abbey?...no…Gail…I think that's right, yes, she's Gail._

"Pony? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Pony glared at the guy before him. "I think it's pretty obvious, Randle," he drawled. He tried not to allow his discomfiture show. The night was really turning out to be nothing like he'd planned earlier. It was supposed to be fun and exciting. Instead he was a bit clumsy, nervous, and a tad self-conscious, though she hadn't seemed to notice.

Steve pinched his nose, this kid was giving his brothers more trouble than he was worth. All they needed was for him to get some girl knocked up for a drunken night in a lake. "Get out, get dressed, and let's get your ass home."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Pony spat indignantly. That didn't mean he didn't comply. He knew he was being an ass right now. He really shouldn't use a girl like this. _But it's symbiotic, _his mind argued. He glanced at Steve's back and helped Gail get into her shirt properly.

He was sure she wouldn't remember tomorrow…good thing he was sure she wasn't from Tulsa. At least, he never saw her around there before. Pony decided to shove it out of his mind for now. It was, after all, the reason he set his sights on her earlier. Not only was she pretty, he was sure he hadn't seen her around town before. His embarrassment was pushing towards mortification at the moment—his older brother's best friend just walked by him during a very intimate moment! Oh God, and Steve was probably going to tell the entire gang.

Gail quickly kissed Pony's cheek, scowled at Steve for ruining her night, and stumbled back to the party. She figured the night was young and she could find someone else to satisfy her need for company.

Steve leveled Pony with a glare.

"Fuck off; you already scared my date away." Anger is always a good way for a Greaser to cover up his emotional upheaval.

"You don't even know her; she doesn't even live around here!"

_Thank God for that, _Pony thought with relief; he'd never live this night down if it had been someone from the East side, who could actually hold her liquor. "So," Pony slurred slightly.

"So? Who are you and what have you done with Ponyboy Curtis?" Steve cocked his eyebrow in a very Two-Bit like fashion, causing Pony to gaze at him with amusement for a second.

"I _am_ Ponyboy Curtis, who are you?" He mocked.

Steve grabbed Pony's arm roughly and started dragging him away towards his truck, mumbling under his breath about best friends and their stupid little brothers.

"Hey…Hey! Let go, asshole!" Pony tugged and managed to twist away. "I don't know what the hell your problem is. I was just having a grand old time, nothing that concerns you."

"Nothing that concerns me?" Steve laughed sharply, "Yeah, because when you got her pregnant, and she finally found you after the kid was born demanding some sort of child support, because you're too much of an idiot to use a condom—_don't give me that look_, I know you didn't have one on—and then who would be listening to your brother bitch about it all damn day, _me_. Soda, and Darry for that matter, wouldn't have the guts to throw you out on your ass along with your offspring like you deserve, no they would try to help you and run themselves to the ground doing so. You ungrateful little shit," Steve spat, he'd grabbed Ponyboy's wrist during his diatribe and started marching towards the truck. "I believe, if anything, you owe me a thank you from preventing you from making a big ass mistake."

Of course, all Steve received for his effort was a glare and a pissed off Ponyboy.

For some unknown reason, Steve started talking again to Pony when they were driving down the streets of Tulsa towards the Curtis household. Surprisingly gentle, Steve commented, "I don't know why you were with that girl, but I know she's no one who'd hold your interest. Why were you gonna have sex with her?" He glanced sideways.

Ponyboy decided he was already humiliated and drunk enough that he had no dignity left to lose. "'Cause I never been with a girl, she don't live here to make comments to other gals, I'd never have to see her again, and I'm sure she was too drunk to actually remember what happened anyways."

"Kid, you ain't ever gonna be happy with some one-shot sort of deal. It may be alright for the rest of us, but it ain't going to be okay for you," Steve glanced sideways at Pony, "Now, why don't you tell me why you got that constipated look on your face for?"

"I ain't that different from you! What makes you think I don't like girls just as much as you? Of course I'd been happy, like any other greaser!"

Steve sighed, "You're the kind of guy who wants to be around a girl for a real relationship, not just a quickie. And, I can't believe you're focusing on that, did you not realize you have no idea if she actually uses birth control! Condoms, always, Pone, _always_."

Pony flushed, "We were in the water."

Steve glared with disgust out onto the roadway, and swiftly pulled over and killed the engine. "I can't believe Darry hasn't gone through this shit with you. Mr. Responsible obviously forgot somethings…

"Alright, Pony, listen up," Steve shifted in the seat, "and don't you dare forget this by the morning. You can get a girl pregnant with pre-cum, in the water, and if you pull out. What did I just tell you, _don't give me that look_, I don't like this anymore than you do but you got to get this ridiculous locker room shit you hear out of your head before you knock someone up, 'cause I ain't going to be there every time you decide you don't want to be a virgin anymore. Even if she says she's on birth control, you act like she's not, you can't just trust 'em," Steve paused at the look on Pony's face, "Yes, some of these rules change for girls you been in a real, real long relationship with. Always use a glove, no matter what, even if you're married, use a rubber unless you want a mini version of Two-Bit running around screeching through your house.

"_For God's sake look me in the face so I know you're listening, I don't give a _damn _how embarrassed you are right now!_ Let's see, what else is there? Hopefully, you know enough to be gentle. There are girls out there looking to be deflowered and you may be finding yourself saying yes to them, but you got to be gentle. Girls take longer to get into it, especially if they're not drunk like the skirt you were with earlier. It hurts them if you aren't gentle, especially if they haven't been around for a ride a few times. _You better be listening to me_," Steve growled.

Ponyboy glanced back up at him, looking utterly horrified that he was having this conversation.

"Now, let's see, sometimes lubrication helps with this. You put it-"

"I know that!" Pony's hands flew up in a halting sort of motion.

Steve glared, trying to see how much truth was behind the statement, he seemed satisfied. "Alright then, I don't know what you've heard from whom, but you don't believe them. No matter what, _I'm serious right now_, you use a condom, there are no fool proof ways to prevent pregnancy, not to mention STDs. Also, don't go doing that condom on top of another condom bullshit, if you think it'll give you more protection. They rub and break more easily. Hmm, I can't think of anything else at the moment, any questions?"

Pony turned away, shook his head, and tried to hide the fact that his ears were redder than a tomato.

"Can't even discuss sex without blushing like a girl, and you want to have sex?" Steve snorted rudely.

Pony couldn't believe when he got home, that Steve just said he found him drunk swimming _alone_ at the lake.

He supposed the impromptu sex talk from _Steve Randle_ of all people was enough punishment.

* * *

><p>It's been awhile since I've written anything, and when I sat down I didn't think this fic would turn out quite this way. :) Not sure how I feel about this actually...<p>

Hope you like it and everyone is enjoying their summer. Please excuse mistakes and typos.


End file.
